Generator Sarah
by oddsawesome
Summary: we meet Sarah Simms, a 9 year old girl with shape shifting E.V.O. powers who fights monsters and cures them. also we meet providence, agent sweet sixteen, DR. Holize, and a talking E.V.O. monkey named barbra in this flip flop gender bender version of Generator Rex.( P.S. I know the character in the cover image is NOT 9-10but that's all I could find plus in theRD sarahs hair is red.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is officially my second fan fiction story, the other one I was working on is on hiatus due to computer issues and other personal matters, I shall get back to it one day or another, but please enjoy!

Hi, my name is Sarah. You may think I'm just your average 9 year old girl, but you're wrong. I'm a super hero! Why? Well, 5 years ago, the entire world was infected by these tiny microscopic creatures called nanites. Sometimes, these nanites turn people into raging monsters called E.V.O.S. That's why it's my job to stop them and cure them. But here's the surprise! I'm an E.V.O. too! That's right! But I can control my nanites. I tell THEM what to do. No one knows why... maybe it's just because I'm awesome! My only home is providence. Secret agents work there. My "family" is DR. Holize. He's pretty funny. (And handsome). Then there's agent sweet sixteen. She can be fun when she want's to. Next there's a talking monkey named Barbra. Now, she's really funny! Lastly, there's my boss. Her name is Whitney bright. She's the only one who's never been infected by nanites. That's why she stays in a white room.

I sit on my bed and kick my shoes off. In my hand there's a can of my favorite orange cream soda. If you could take a look around my "room", you'd probably say I was living in a closet. Yep. That's how providence is. They call me there "secret weapon", and they keep me locked up from the outside world, unless, I have to use the bathroom, eat, drink, or there's an E.V.O. attack. I don't complain. I just sit there and think about my life. Barbra's in my "room" with me. Although being a monkey, she understands what I need. "I do wish I had a bigger room," I told her. I'm sick of being locked up like an animal. Even the soda doesn't seem right. Well, honey, said Barbra. You's got to just keep prayin' doe's betta days will come. (Barbra was a black women trapped in a monkeys body, that was why she talked like that.) Suddenly, an alarm went off! The door of my room opened, and there was DR. Holize standing there. "Get ready for action. He said. "Good". I said. "I have a lot of energy".


	2. Chapter 2

Outside, all ready in my action gear, (well, it wasn't much, just a sweat band on my head, some goggles, and a cool demin jacket plus, some black pants with light cycle designs on them, some sneakers, and some black leather gloves). Then, we saw the evo. It was an ugly looking thing with scraggly arms, and big fat brown body. Wahoo! I yelled as I sky-dived from providence's air ship, and telling my nanites what to do, two mechanical rotating turbine wings popped from my back and I flew down towards the evo. The city was a mess. Buildings were crumbling. Cars were overturned. The city block was torn up from the floor up. Landing on the ground, I transformed both my arms into mechanical fists, (smack hands), and that got the evo's attention. It looked at me angrily. Let's get it started in here! I shouted.

I charged toward the evo and I leaped up and dodged into the air as a long tongue streamed out from its slimy mouth and lashed out at me. I punched the evo and it staggered backwards. Its tongue flipped out and it slapped me in the back, and I fell to the ground with a off! The tongue swiped at me again, but I quickly scrambled up from the ground and the mechanical wings popped out again, and I flew. All of a sudden, something weird happened and I lost control. My wings crumbled apart, and I fell to the ground. Luckily, sweet sixteen caught me in her arms. The evo charged towards us. Drawing her katana's, sweet sixteen lashed out at the evo while refreshed myself. Suddenly, my communicator beeped. It was . Yes? I said. Sarah, your biometrics is very low. He said. Yeah. I figure. I said. You know your emotions effect with your powers. You have to learn to control your temper. Said . But I'm not mad! I said. "I don't know what went wrong!" then, I noticed that Barbra and sixteen were in trouble! So, I hung up on dr. holize, and I transformed my left arm into a big fat sword and I leaped up and I sliced off the evo's tongue! It screamed and fell backwards. Transforming back to normal, I placed my hands on the evo's body, and blue light lines appeared over him and the evo changed, he shrank and shriveled up, and there was a regular human form. The guy jumped up and he hugged me. Although he was naked. You saved me little girl! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! The guy cried. My cheeks turned red. Okay, naked guy, you can stop hugging me now! I said. After that, we loaded back up on the air ship. Hey, can we get a strawberry milk shake. I said to sixteen. She didn't say anything but what happened back there? I don't really know. I said. I just crashed. So much for asking for a milkshake. *sigh*.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at providence, checked me out. He put me in a cat scan and scanned me for about 2 and a half minutes. "Sarah needs more time to develop, and control, and practice." Said Whitney bright. Her face appeared on the monitor. "I think Sarah needs to go out and LIVE a little bit. " "She needs to meet new people and understand work and restore her memory." Said . (When the nanites caused me to go evo, I blacked out and forgot all about my family, including their dispersal.) "And risk our secret weapon to lose control and cause destruction? No." said Whitney. Then the monitor went blank. I stomped my foot on the ground. "Well can you at least give me a REAL, BIGGER, room, and not this dim lit closet "closet" you have me sitting in?" I yelled at the blank screen. I stormed off. I went into the room and slammed the door. "Stupid!" I said. My back hit the wall and I slid down to the floor. Finally, I got up, and I went out to the petting zoo.

The petting zoo was an area for all no curable evo's. I walked in and transformed the lower half of my body into a motorcycle (the Sarah ride), and I zoomed off. I needed to let off some steam. I made laps around the petting zoo. All of a sudden, a group of vines reached out from the swampy water's and it grabbed me! "Whoa!" I screamed. My body changed back to normal and I fell to the mud. Shaking myself free, I popped out my mechanical wings, but they crumbled and fell to the ground. Not again! I cried. The vines wrapped themselves around my ankles and began dragging me towards the swampy waters. "Nooo!" I screamed. I clawed at the ground, trying to pull myself up the old fashioned way, finally, I transformed my right arm into a saw, and I sliced those vines free. All of a sudden, a group of strange frog like creatures began leaping over on top of me. I kicked then off, punched them off, and slapped them off. I transformed my legs into giant mechanical boots (punk busters), and launched myself high into the sky, did a back flip and I landed on the ground with a wa-boom! Silence all around. threw open the door. What is going on here?! He yelled. I smiled. Practice and control. I said.

I sat muddy as ran the bath water. I sighed. He sighed. "Your thinking about what Whitney bright said aren't you?" I said. sighed for the 20th time. Yeah. He said. "Don't worry." I said. "I'm okay.' "Really." "No you're not." Said . "You need a better life than this Sarah." "if only I had a memory." I said. left and I got into the bathtub. I covered myself with bubbles and let all of the heat from the water soak in. after my bath, I went to my "closet", and climbed into bed. I thought about all the stuff that had happened that day. Barbra was talking downstairs with agent sweet sixteen. was somewhere. The next morning, I went to get dressed. After that, I sat down and read a book. All of a sudden, I couldn't bear it. I slammed the book to the ground and I jumped up and I said, 'that's it"! I burst through the door and I flew down the hall, I went out through a back secret door, and I transformed back to the Sarah ride, and I zoomed off. "freedom"! I yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

" ! !" Barbra yelled. "What is it?" he said. 'Sarah's gone!" said Barbra. "She done escaped!" sighed. "Oh no." he said. "Come on you guys, we better go after her." Meanwhile, I was at the restaurant, enjoying myself. "Here's your scrambled eggs with cheese and ham," said the waitress. "Now this is what I'm talking about." I said. "Freedom life, get ready, because Sarah is here to make things right!" but before I could take a bite of ANYTHING, a viscous roar! Sounded through the streets, people began jumping up and screaming and running away. "Awww, man!" I sighed. "Oh well."

A reptile, crocodile like evo burst onto the scene. It seemed to know why I was here. I brought out the big fat sword and swiped at it. It shoved me back and gnashed at me with its teeth. I brought out the slam cannon and I loaded it with concrete from the street, and I opened fire at the evo. Along came providence to help. Agent sweet sixteen came out and gave me a look that said, you're in trouble. But right now wasn't a good time to get disciplined. Providence opened fire and Barbra flipped out her laser guns. I brought out the buzz saw, and gave that slimy reptile a few scratches along the neck. It swiped me and knocked me against the wall. Dazed, I popped out the mechanical wings, and I flew up high, and then landed myself on the evo's back. It shook itself back and forth, like how a bull bucks off a cowboy. Whoa there! I said. "Hurry up Sarah!" said and sixteen. I placed my hands on the evo and blue lines of energy came out onto the creature, and I cured it. In the monsters place was a little boy. "aww crap!" he said. Did I just do all of this?" "yep." I said. "Man!" he said. Sixteen came over to me. She folded her arms and tapped her foot and raised one eyebrow. The look of her face behind those black sunglasses told me I had a lot of explaining to do. "I know. I know." I said looking down at my feet.

Once the city was taken care of, the ride back to providence was silent. There, I expected and Whitney Bright to chew me out for running away. But they didn't. Instead, they were chatting excitedly to each other. "we've been thinking about something. Said . "yes?" I said cautiously. How would you like a friend to watch over you/ said . "Uhhh. I said. "Hello!" said a voice.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a girl with medium length blonde hair standing there, "I'm Natalie." Said the girl. "You said you wanted a friend." Said sixteen. I smiled at Natalie. Natalie smiled back. "Come girls, I got something Sarah might like." We walked down the hall and to the left. Then, opened the door. "Here it is!" he said. "Your new room!" it was almost hotel like. With bunk beds and a place for Barbra and a small fridge plus a television set. Natalie places her hand on my shoulder. "Perfect for sleepovers." Said Natalie. '"thank you." I said. "Thank you so much." I sat down on the bed, and then I sat down on the floor. I ran my hands against the wall. "You can thank Whitney Bright. I sighed. "that women." I thought. Sixteen brought in some cookies and milk later.

When me and Natalie were eating the cookies later on that day, then drank the milk, Natalie brought up a subject between me and her that I was not real fond of. "you know," said Natalie. " I was talking to Whitney Bright earlier, and she said for me to help enroll you in school!" I spit out some of my milf and looked straight at Natalie. "school!?" I yelled.

THE END.

NEXT IN THE SERIES...GENERATOR SARAH BOOK 2! "FIRST DAY OF

SCHOOL." :)


End file.
